Under carboxy therapy, carbon dioxide is infused into human tissue for therapeutic purposes, including, without limitation, for reducing stretch marks; reducing cellulite; firming sagging tissues around the neck or buttocks; and reducing wrinkled skin around the eyes and breasts. The basis for the treatment is that carbon dioxide is injected beneath the surface of the skin to cause the body to interpret the cell structure as having an oxygen defect. The body responds by trying to increase blood flow and growth factors or vascular endothelial growth factors (VEGF) in the affected area, thereby encouraging collagen growth and/or causing the body to attack fat tissue.
Currently available carboxy therapy products heat gas at a control unit. While the gas may be heated as it leaves the control unit, the gas may cool to ambient room temperature as it travels through a tube or a series of tubes from the control unit to a hypodermic needle where the gas is injected into the patient. Accordingly, there is a need for improved carboxy therapy products that are able to provide warmed gases to a patient.